Saras Schatten
by loose-cannon-with-a-gun
Summary: Doppelmord an Mutter und Tochter! Während der Ermittlungen wird Sara von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt. Sie vertraut sich Brass an und gerät in Gefahr. Ab Kap. 11 adult themes. ANGST, FLUFF & COMPLETE
1. Schnecken

**Saras Schatten**

Rated: M – in Voraussicht auf spätere Kapitel ;-)

Achtung Spoiler: Spielt während der 5. Staffel, es könnten u.U. Dinge erwähnt werden, die in den in Deutschland bislang gezeigten Folgen noch nicht gelaufen sind.

Disclaimer: Weder gehört mir CSI noch erhebe ich irgendwelche Besitzansprüche auf die Charaktere.

**Kapitel 1  
Schnecken**

Brass hörte den Wagen auf der Auffahrt stoppen und drehte sich auf der Türschwelle um. Grissom, Sara und Greg stiegen aus und näherten sich ihm durch das Flackern des Polizeilichts. Grissom ging voran, Sara und Greg folgten ihm nebeneinander auf dem schmalen, bepflasterten Fußweg. Alle drei CSIs waren hochkonzentriert … auf das Haus, den Tatort. Keiner der drei bemerkte die vielen Schnecken auf den Platten, die vom ungewöhnlich starken Regenschauer zuvor auf Wanderschaft gelockt worden waren.

„Achtung, der Weg ist rutsch …", rief Brass – doch zu spät.

Sara strauchelte und griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach Greg. Dieser verlor ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht, und die Koffer der beiden landeten mit einem Knall neben dem Weg. Greg versuchte, sich an Sara festzuhalten und riss sie dabei mit sich zu Boden. Beide landeten mit einem kurzen Aufschrei auf dem Rasen, Sara auf Greg. Sara richtete sich auf, blieb dabei aber auf Gregs Schoß sitzen und rieb sich ihren rechten Ellbogen.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Grissom.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und berührte sie an der Schulter. Sara errötete. Greg stützte sich auf und tätschelte Saras Oberschenkel.

„Schatz, bist du okay?"

Grissoms Augen weiteten sich. In diesem Moment hatte auch Brass die drei erreicht und streckte seine Hand aus. Sara zog sich an ihr hoch, griff nach ihrem Koffer und nickte gen Haus.

„Was außer Schneckenschleim erwartet uns noch?"

„Sieht nach Einbruch aus. Zwei Opfer, beide erschossen. Mutter und Tochter, soweit wir feststellen konnten. Ein Nachbar hat uns gerufen", antwortete Brass.

„Dann los. Greg, du kommst mit mir, Sara du übernimmst den Garten," sagte Grissom und steuerte an Brass und Sara vorbei zur Haustür, ohne Sara eines Blickes zu würdigen. Greg folgte ihm, nicht ohne Sara beim Vorbeigehen zuzuzwinkern und flüsterte:

„Ruf mich, wenn du Sehnsucht hast."

„Träum weiter, Sanders!", lachte Sara.

„Das tu ich", rief er über seine Schulter, bevor er hinter Grissom im Haus verschwand.

Sara stellte ihren Koffer ab, kramte ihre Kamera heraus und schüttelte den Kopf. Brass stellte sich neben sie.

„Wehe", murmelte Sara und nahm das Objektiv ab.

Brass hob seine Hände.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt."

Sie grinste und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Dein Blick genügt."

Er grinste zurück und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Hey!"

Sara knuffte ihn in die Seite. Brass' Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Er lehnte sich näher an sie und setzte zu einem Kommentar an, als Grissoms Stimme aus dem Haus ertönte:

„Jim, kommst du auch?"

Brass seufzte.

„Ja Gil", rief er und eilte ins Haus, während Sara begann, das Grundstück vor dem Haus abzusuchen.

Niemand bemerkte die dunkle Gestalt, die sich an den parkenden Polizeiautos vorbei zum Wagen der CSIs schlich ...

**TBC**


	2. Doppelgänger

**Kapitel 2  
Doppelgänger**

„Fingerabdrücke, Haare, ein paar Fasern, die Kugeln – und was hast du?", fragte Greg und musterte Sara von der Seite. Sara stoppte auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg zurück zum Tahoe und sah zu Grissom und Brass, die am Wagen auf sie warteten. Greg drehte sich zu ihr um. Sara seufzte.

„Der Regen hat fast alles vernichtet. Das Einzige, was ich habe, sind Abdrücke von Fußspitzen vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster."

Sie dachte an die beiden Opfer zurück, die David inzwischen abgeholt und ins Leichenschauhaus gebracht hatte. Grissom hatte Sara brüsk aus dem Haus gewiesen, noch bevor sie das Zimmer betreten konnte. Doch Sara hatte durch das Fenster genug gesehen, um zu verstehen. Beide Opfer waren Sara wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Die Mutter war in Saras Alter und glich ihr wie ein Zwilling. Die ca. neunjährige Tochter sah Sara ebenfalls auffallend ähnlich. Sara schauderte. Wie viele Doppelgängerinnen von ihr mochten noch in Las Vegas leben? Und nicht genug: Wieder nahm Grissom diesen Fall persönlich und versuchte Sara herauszuhalten. Genau wie damals, als Dr. Lurie Debbie Marlin ermordet hatte. Sara dachte an Grissoms Geständnis im Vernehmungszimmer, an die Worte, die er an Dr. Lurie gerichtet hatte und von denen er nicht wusste, dass Sara sie jenseits der Spiegelwand gehört und ihre Konsequenzen gezogen hatte. Daran, dass Grissom bekannt hatte, dass er nie seinen Job riskieren würde – für eine Beziehung mit ihr. Seine Worte hatten weh getan. Sehr weh. Aber sie hatten Sara aufgerüttelt aus ihrem Traum. Diese Liebe hatte keine Chance, keine Zukunft.

„Hallo! Erde an Sara! Hey, du bist ganz blass geworden. Was ist los?", fragte Greg und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Sara lächelte und lehnte sich an ihn. Die Freundschaft mit Greg tat gut. Sie war froh, dass sie ihn auf seinem Weg zum CSI trainierte. Greg brachte sie mit seinen Witzen zum Lächeln und war ein guter Zuhörer. Sara konnte sich kaum noch an die Zeit erinnern, als sie in ihm nur die verrückte kleine Laborratte gesehen hatte. Inzwischen machte es ihr sogar Spaß, auf seine Flirts einzugehen, so wie vor Jahren bei Nick. Greg gab ihr das Gefühl, nicht nur Wissenschaftsfreak und Workaholic zu sein, sondern ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Etwas, was Grissom anscheinend abschreckte.

„Alles okay, ich habe nur gerade über die beiden Opfer nachgedacht. Sie sehen mir so ähnlich …", sagte sie.

Greg schaute Sara besorgt an.

„Du hast sie also doch gesehen?"

„Ja, von draußen, vom Fenster aus. Der Täter hat sie bestimmt von dort beobachtet."

Greg nickte und flüsterte:

„Schon seltsam. Erst der Fall mit dieser Krankenschwester und nun das. Schönheiten wie du scheinen gefährdet zu sein."

Saras Augen weiteten sich und Greg schluckte.

„Oh, entschuldige Sara, ich rede zu viel."

Sie lächelte schwach.

„Ist schon okay, Greg. Ich glaube, wir müssen weiter. Grissom."

Sie nickte hinüber zum Tahoe. Grissom lehnte an der offenen Fahrertür und schaute grimmig zu ihnen herüber. Brass schlug ihm auf die Schulter und sagte leise:

„Irgendwann ist es nun mal zu spät."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Jim. Ich glaube, es ist besser, du fährst schon einmal vor."

Brass zuckte mit den Schulter, schlenderte zu seinem Polizeiwagen hinüber und stieg ein. Als er den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss steckte, blickte er noch einmal zu den drei CSIs. Die Spannung, die über dem Trio lag, war nicht zu übersehen …

**TBC**


	3. Eifersüchtig?

**Kapitel 3  
Eifersüchtig?**

Die Fahrt im Tahoe zurück zum LVPD war schweigsam. Als die drei CSI den Parkplatz erreicht hatten und ausstiegen, hielt Sara inne.

„Habt ihr meinen Schal gesehen? Ich dachte, ich hätte ihn auf den Rücksitz gelegt, bevor wir vorhin ausgestiegen sind."

Greg beugte sich zurück in den Wagen und schaute auf und unter die Sitze.

„Hier ist er nicht. Bist du sicher, dass du ihn überhaupt dabei hattest?"

Sara überlegte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wird schon wieder auftauchen", murmelte sie.

„Trödelt nicht, wir haben zu tun", sagte Grissom und stapfte an ihnen vorbei zum Eingang. Greg verdrehte die Augen.

„Man, hat der wieder eine Laune."

„Wechseljahre", brummte Sara und hakte sich bei Greg ein. Sie folgten ihrem Chef ins Labor. An der Rezeption kamen sie an Brass vorbei.

„Willkommen in der schneckenfreien Zone. Hier braucht ihr nicht Händchen zu halten."

Sara löste sich von Greg und blieb so dicht vor dem Captain stehen, dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Eifersüchtig?"

Brass lachte auf.

„Ja, und wie. Aber mit mir müsst ihr nicht die kommenden Stunden verbringen."

Sara und Greg schauten den Gang hinunter zu Grissoms Büro. Grissom saß bereits an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sich hinter einem Aktenberg verschanzt.

Brass nickte und berührte Sara kurz an der Schulter.

„Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden."

Greg und Sara blickten Brass nach, bis er um die Ecke verschwunden war.

„Komm, lass uns die Spuren analysieren und den Dreckskerl schnappen", seufzte Sara.

„Du denkst, es war ein Mann?"

Sara sah Greg nachdenklich an.

„Ja. Und ich habe das komische Gefühl, dass noch mehr dahinter steckt als nur ein Einbruch."

„Weil offensichtlich nichts gestohlen wurde?"

„Das – und weil ich die ganze Zeit das Gefühl hatte, dass wir am Haus beobachtet worden sind. Ein Einbrecher hätte schon längst das Weite gesucht."

**TBC**


	4. Männergespräch

**Kapitel 4  
Männergespräch**

**  
**Grissom klopfte an Brass' Bürotür und trat ein. Der Captain richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und schaute seinen Freund und Kollegen prüfend an. Der CSI sah mitgenommen aus.

„Gibt es was Neues über den Ex-Mann?", fragte Grissom.

„Mr. Henderson wohnt ebenfalls in Las Vegas, ist aber bis morgen auf Geschäftsreise. Sagt seine Sekretärin. Wir überprüfen das. Und ihr? Was hat die Obduktion ergeben?"

„Den Verletzungen nach zu urteilen ist die Mutter vergewaltigt worden. Die Tochter nicht. Beide waren gefesselt, als sie erschossen wurden. Unter den Fingernägeln von Mrs. Henderson haben wir Hautpartikel gefunden – die einzige DNA, die wir haben. Für die Vergewaltigung hat der Täter ein Kondom benutzt, und die Haare, die wir am Tatort gefunden haben, gehören ausschließlich Mutter und Tochter."

Grissom ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Brass fallen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Migräne?", fragte Brass.

Grissom nickte und fuhr fort:

„Sara und Greg überprüfen noch die Fingerabdrücke, die Fußabdrücke und die Kugeln."

Grissom nahm einen Kugelschreiber von Brass' Schreibtisch und begann, am Klipp herumzuspielen. Brass lächelte.

„Und weshalb bist du hergekommen? Geht's um dein Dreamteam?"

Grissom sah überrascht auf.

„Sara und Greg?"

Brass nickte.

Grissom fixierte den Kugelschreiber in seiner Hand.

„Ich mag es nun mal nicht, wenn Persönliches zu Problemen bei der Arbeit führt."

Brass lachte.

„Gil, ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Greg und Sara Probleme bei der Arbeit haben. Im Gegenteil. Zur Zeit haben sie eine der höchsten Erfolgsquoten im LVPD, und das, obwohl Greg ein Frischling ist. Sara …"

„Sara war doch früher nicht an ihm interessiert!"

Grissom feuerte den Kugelschreiber quer über Brass' Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme. Brass stand auf und schloss die Tür. Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben Grissom.

„Und das wurmt dich?"

„Sie albern herum, sie flirten, sie haben ständig Körperkontakt – und sie haben zusammen geduscht!"

„Gil, das war zur Desinfektion, kein romantisches Spritzvergnügen …"

„Sie waren nackt, sie waren zusammen und Sara hat es offensichtlich genossen!"

Brass lachte lautlos in sich hinein. So in Rage hatte er seinen Freund in all den Jahren noch nie erlebt.

Grissom packte ihn am Arm.

„Ich glaube, sie sind zusammen. Was meinst du?"

„Ach, daher weht der Wind. Warum fragst du das nicht Catherine? Sie ist doch diejenige, wenn es ums Menschliche hier im Labor geht."

Grissom lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und massierte seine Stirn.

„Catherine redet nicht mehr mit mir, seit ich die Einladung zu Lindsays Geburtstag verschwitzt habe. Ich war statt dessen auf dem großen Nevada-Kakerlakenrennen. Meine Kleinen haben es sogar bis in die Endrunde geschafft, stell dir das vor …"

Brass merkte, wie sich die Haare auf seinen Oberarmen aufstellten. Was fand Grissom bloß an diesem Ungeziefer?

„Nein", sagte er schnell, bevor Grissom noch weiter ausholen konnte.

Grissom schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sie zusammen sind. Das Geplänkel ist harmlos. Aber ganz und gar nicht harmlos ist, was du daraus machst. Schließlich bist du derjenige, der Sara immer und immer wieder abgewiesen hat. Was erwartest du? Dass sie abwartet, ob du dich irgendwann doch noch öffnest? Dass sie aus Liebe zu dir zugrunde geht? Hast du eigentlich bemerkt, wie schlecht es ihr ging, bevor sie so eng mit Greg befreundet war? Sie hat getrunken! Und jetzt, wo es ihr wieder besser geht und sie über dein Verhalten hinweg zu kommen scheint, spielst du dich so auf? Mit welchem Recht? Du hast doch zu Dr. Lurie gesagt, dass du deine Chance nicht ergreifen willst."

Brass merkte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Grissom schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„DAS hast du gehört?"

„Ja, und nicht nur ich."

„Sara?"

Brass nickte.

Grissom stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot."

Brass biss sich auf die Zunge. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Freund geschüttelt. Wie konnte Grissom sich so eine Chance entgehen lassen? Was hätte er selbst dafür gegeben, an Grissoms Stelle zu sein. Er hätte Sara nicht abgewiesen. Oh nein. Er … Brass' Gedanken stoppten. Nein, in diese Richtung wollte er nicht weiterdenken. Vom ersten Tag an, als Sara auf Grissoms Ruf hin in Las Vegas aufgetaucht war, hatte sie eine seltsame Faszination auf Brass ausgeübt. Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, dass bloß väterliche Gefühle im Spiel waren, eine Art Beschützerinstinkt, hervorgerufen durch seine Schuldgefühle gegenüber Ellie und Holly Gribbs, doch wenn er ehrlich war …

„Jim?"

Brass zuckte zusammen.

„Hm?"

„Hast du gesehen, welche Ähnlichkeit Mrs. Henderson und ihre Tochter mit Sara haben?"

„Oh ja. Und ich hab kein gutes Gefühl, dass sie an diesem Fall arbeitet …"

**TBC**


	5. Nachricht von Sam

**Kapitel 5  
Nachricht von Sam**

Sara betrat den Pausenraum und steuerte auf die Kaffeemaschine zu. Sie sog den Duft von Gregs frisch aufgebrühtem Blue Hawaiian in sich auf, als sie sich eine Tasse einschenkte, und setzte sich auf die Couch. Gedankenversunken nippte Sara einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. Für den Abgleich der Fingerabdrücke hatte sie Proben der beiden Opfer genommen. Sie hatte Greg und sich versucht einzureden, dass es ihr nichts ausmachen würde. Doch mehr noch als bei Debbie Marlin, der ermordeten Krankenschwester, hatte es sie erschüttert, auf der Totenbahre ihr eigenes Gesicht zu sehen. 

"Hey Sara, das hier wurde für dich abgegeben."

Sara öffnete die Augen und blickte auf das kleine Päckchen, das Greg ihr entgegen hielt.

Sie stellte die Tasse beiseite und nahm den mit einer Schleife umwickelten Pappkarton entgegen. Er war leicht. Sie löste das Band und öffnete den Deckel. Im Karton lag ihr Schal.

„Der hier war auch dabei. Habe ich einen Rivalen?"

Greg wedelte mit einem Briefumschlag vor ihrem Gesicht und tat so, als würde er ihn öffnen.

„Greggo, rück den Brief raus!"

Sara ließ das Päckchen fallen, sprang auf und schnappte nach dem Umschlag, doch Greg hielt ihn mit seiner einen Hand hoch, mit der anderen zog er Sara an sie sich heran und grinste.

„Was bekomme ich dafür?"

Sie hörten ein Hüsteln. Greg ließ Sara los und sah zur Tür. In diesem Moment sprang Sara an Greg hoch und entriss ihm den Umschlag.

„Greg, wie weit bist du mit der Analyse der Kugeln?", fragte Grissom in einem scharfen Ton.

Greg errötete.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg, die Ergebnisse müssten gleich vorliegen."

Mit diesen Worten eilte der junge CSI aus der Tür. Grissoms Augen ruhten auf Sara, die ihn herausfordernd anschaute.

„Aber ich darf meinen Kaffee noch austrinken, oder? Danach kümmere ich mich um die Fußabdrücke."

Grissom öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, nickte kurz und ging weiter.

Sara öffnete den Briefumschlag, holte eine rote Karte heraus und wurde bleich.

In spitzer Handschrift stand geschrieben:

_Dein Duft - wie damals …  
Sam_

Sie ließ die Karte fallen und schwankte. Wie durch einen Schleier sah sie Brass auf sich zukommen und fühlte, wie er sie auffing und sie zur Couch bugsierte, sie hinlegte. Sie spürte die Weichheit der Kissen unter sich und wie Brass über ihr Gesicht strich. Der Captain kniete vor der Couch und war mit seinem Oberkörper über Sara gebeugt, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt.

„Ruhig, versuch ganz ruhig zu atmen", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sara blinzelte und sah in seine besorgten Augen. Sie spürte seinen Atem, konnte sein Aftershave riechen und hatte auf einmal ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

**TBC**


	6. Vergangenheit?

**Kapitel 6  
Vergangenheit?**

Überrascht hielt Brass Sara fest. Als ihr Schluchzen stärker wurde, stemmte er sich, ohne sie loszulassen, vom Boden hoch, setzte sich auf den Rand der Couch und zog sie fester an sich. Dass sie so aufgelöst war, beunruhigte ihn nicht nur, es versetzte ihn in Panik. Sicher, er wusste, wie empfindsam sie war, wie viel Sensibilität sie hinter ihrem oft hitzköpfigen oder auch verbissen-kontrollierten Auftreten versteckte. Und einzelne Tränen hatte Brass bei ihr schon gesehen. Aber dieser Ausbruch war anders. Erschreckender.

Während Brass Sara über den Rücken strich, schweiften seine Augen zum offenen Paket, weiter zum Schal, und entdeckten die Karte. Sie lag mit der Schrift nach oben auf dem Boden. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, die Buchstaben zu entziffern.

„Entschuldigung", hörte er Sara an seiner Schulter murmeln. Sie zog kurz die Nase hoch, löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, setzte sich neben ihn und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.

„Kein Problem", flüsterte Brass und zupfte ein Packet Papiertaschentücher aus seinem Jackett. Er reichte ihr eines der Taschentücher und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sara schnäuzte sich und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. Sie zitterte.

„Moment", sagte Brass. Er zog sein Jackett aus und legte es über Saras Schultern.

„Danke", sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie, zu ihrer und seiner eigenen Überraschung, auf die Schläfe. Einen Moment lang saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, dann fasste er sie leicht unters Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm.

„Verrätst du mir, was passiert ist?"

Sara schluckte. Selbst Grissom wusste nur Bruchstücke über ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Eltern und was passiert war, nachdem ihre Mutter für den Mord an ihrem Vater verurteilt worden war. Sara fühlte, wie Brass ihre Hand nahm und leicht drückte. Seine dunkelblauen Augen ruhten auf ihr. Sara las Sorge und Mitgefühl in ihnen. Und da war noch mehr. Etwas, was Sara zum ersten Mal in seinem Blick sah, oder hatte sie es früher nur nicht wahrgenommen? Sie schaute auf ihre Knie und räusperte sich.

„Ich war noch klein, gerade neun Jahre alt, als meine Mutter meinen Vater nach jahrelangen Misshandlungen erstochen hat. Sie wurde verhaftet und ich kam in eine Pflegefamilie …"

Sara hörte Brass scharf einatmen und fuhr fort.

„Sam", Sara nickte zur Karte, „ist der älteste Sohn meiner damaligen Pflegemutter. Er war schon 14 und vom ersten Tag an besessen von mir. Er stellte mir nach, bedrängte mich, wann immer er konnte. Er versuchte auch, mich beim Duschen abzupassen und kam nachts an mein Bett. Vor Angst konnte ich kaum schlafen. Und ich war zu eingeschüchtert, um jemandem davon zu erzählen. Stattdessen fing ich an, so viel Zeit wie möglich außerhalb zu verbringen. Nach der Schule ging ich in die Bibliothek und lernte. Wenn die Bücherei schloss, trieb ich mich in der Stadt herum, schlief in Hauseingängen und auf Parkbänken. Immer öfter griffen mich die Cops auf, und schließlich schritt die Fürsorge ein und brachte mich in eine neue Pflegefamilie."

Sara stockte und suchte Brass' Blick.

„Doch es war nicht vorbei. Sam lauerte mir täglich vor der Schule auf, verfolgte mich bis nach Hause, bedrohte meine Freunde. Niemand wollte mehr mit mir befreundet sein. Sie hatten zu viel Angst. Ich vergrub mich noch mehr ins Lernen. Mein Physiklehrer, Mr. Miller, bekam mit, was Sam mit mir machte. Er informierte die Fürsorge, doch niemand konnte oder wollte mir helfen. Also kümmerte er sich um mich. All die Jahre. Er lud mich nach Schulschluss zu sich nach Hause ein, hatte ein Auge auf mich und half mir schließlich, die Klasse zu überspringen und ein Stipendium für Harvard zu bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn getan hätte. Leider ist er vor ein paar Jahren gestorben."

Sara seufzte und spielte gedankenverloren mit Brass' Fingern. Nach einem Moment fuhr sie mit leiser Stimme fort.

„Es war nach einer dieser Studentenparties. Meine Freundin Tamara war mit einem Typen verschwunden und ich ging alleine nach Hause. Sam wartete im Gebüsch vor dem Wohnheim auf mich. Ich war überrascht und angetrunken – und er war stärker …"

Sara ließ Brass los und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Handflächen. Brass ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wenn er diesen Bastard … Der Captain atmete ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen und zog Sara wieder an sich. Was sie durchgemacht hatte, erklärte einiges. Ihre Melancholie, ihre Ausbrüche an Tatorten, ihr Mitgefühl für die Opfer, ihre Verbissenheit, die Täter zu stellen.

„Hast du …", begann Brass.

Sara lachte bitter auf.

„Ihn angezeigt? Ja, aber die Beweise reichten nicht aus. Ich hatte mir versucht, den Ekel abzuwaschen und er behauptete bei der Vernehmung, wir seien ein Paar und ich stände auf wilden Sex und Fesselspiele, daher meine Verletzungen. Man glaubte ihm, wieso auch immer. Es kam nicht einmal zu einer Anklage. Doch ein paar Monate später kam er trotzdem hinter Gitter. Bewaffneter Raubüberfall auf eine Tankstelle … Ich dachte, dass er noch sitzt. Aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt."

Sie deutete auf den Boden. Brass merkte, wie ein Kälteschauer über ihren Körper zog.

„Nach unserem Einsatz bei den Hendersons habe ich meinen Schal vermisst. Und ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, beobachtet zu werden. Scheint, dass die Vergangenheit wieder aufersteht. Ich frage mich sogar, ob Mrs. Henderson wirklich gemeint war oder ob Sam …"

Brass dachte über das Unausgesprochene nach und fasste einen Entschluss.

„Sara, ich habe eine große Bitte, obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, wie schwer das für dich ist. Ich lasse den Schal und den Rest im Labor untersuchen. Wir vergleichen die Befunde mit den Spuren aus dem Henderson-Fall und ich verspreche, die anderen erfahren erst einmal nicht mehr als nötig. Aber es kann sein, dass wir deine Aussage brauchen – wenn sich eine Verbindung zwischen all dem herausstellt. Ist das für dich okay?"

Sara nickte. Brass atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das Zweite, worum ich die bitte, betrifft dich persönlich."

Sara setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah in fragend an.

„Wenn dieser Typ schon weiß, wo du arbeitest, dann wird es für ihn nicht schwer sein, deine Adresse herauszufinden. Als Stalker hat er ja Erfahrung genug … Ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine bist, solange er frei herumläuft."

Sara nickte zu Brass' Überraschung. Er hatte Widerstand erwartet. Oft genug hatte er mitbekommen, dass Sara gegen Anweisungen zu ihrem Schutz aufbegehrt hatte. Prüfend schaute er sie an.

„Hast du jemanden, bei dem du die nächsten Tage unterkommen kannst? Vielleicht jemand aus dem Team? Greg?"

Brass biss sich auf die Zunge. Was hatte ihn bloß geritten, Greg ins Spiel zu bringen? Der Gedanke, dass sich beide dadurch noch näher kommen würden, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Noch waren Gregs und Saras Flirts harmlos, aber so wie er Greg einschätzte, konnte sich das bald ändern.

Sara überlegte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie errötete leicht und fragte:

„Darf ich so lange bei dir bleiben?"

Brass' Augen weiteten sich. Sara fuhr schnell fort:

„Du bist der Einzige, der von Sam weiß … Und bei dir fühl ich mich sicher. Ich weiß, ich mache dir damit Umstände, aber …"

Brass unterdrückte das breite Grinsen, nach dem ihm zumute war, und lächelte Sara statt dessen an.

„Kein Thema. DU machst mir doch keine Umstände! Ich hab sogar ein Gästezimmer, also fühl dich bei mir wie Zuhause, okay? Außerdem kann ich so besser auf dich aufpassen."

Nun unterdrückte Sara ein Grinsen. Sie nickte und umarmte den Captain.

„Danke!"

Sie stand auf, zog ihn mit beiden Händen hoch, reichte ihm sein Jackett und sagte:

„Jim Brass, hiermit bist du offiziell als mein Schutzengel engagiert."

Brass lachte auf und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Na, das klingt ja nach einer reizvollen Lebensaufgabe."

**TBC**


	7. Aufbruch

**Kapitel 7  
Aufbruch**

Sara zog sich Handschuhe über und sammelte Sams Päckchen samt Karte auf. Zusammen mit Brass verließ sie den Pausenraum und steuerte auf Grissoms Büro zu.

„Wieviel darf er wissen?", fragte der Captain und schaute sie beim Gehen von der Seite an.

Sara schluckte.

„Nicht mehr als nötig. Denke ich …"

„Okay. Überlass mir am besten das Reden. Danach fahren wir zu dir und holen ein paar Sachen aus deiner Wohnung."

Sara zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber. Brass atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte mit einer Diskussion gerechnet, schließlich zog er sie indirekt von den Ermittlungen ab, zumindest für heute.

Sie erreichten Grissoms Büro und traten ein. Grissom sah erstaunt von seinem Schreibtisch auf. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann Brass:

„Wir haben eine neue Entwicklung im Fall Henderson. Sara hat Post von einem Stalker bekommen. Dieser Mann hat ihren Schal aus eurem Wagen entwendet, während ihr im Haus der Hendersons ermittelt habt. Diese Beweisstücke", Brass deutete auf das Päckchen und sie Karte in Saras Hand", müssen analysiert werden. Vielleicht finden sich Spuren, die eine Verbindung zum Mord an Mrs. Henderson und ihrer Tochter herstellen. Außerdem veranlasse ich eine Überprüfung von Sam …"

„…Jackson", ergänzte Sara schnell. Sie und Brass sahen sich an. Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie noch nicht über Sams Nachnamen gesprochen hatten. Sara legte das Päckchen auf Grissoms Schreibtisch und fuhr fort:

„Sam müsste eigentlich noch wegen bewaffneten Raubüberfalls im Gefängnis sein. Aber es scheint so, als sei er wieder auf freiem Fuß."

Grissom sah zu Sara und fragte:

„Und wer genau ist dieser … Sam Jackson?"

Sara sah Brass bittend an.

„Sam Jackson hat Sara vor Beginn seiner Haftstrafe schon einmal belästigt. Und da er offensichtlich weiß, wo sie arbeitet, ist es nicht auszuschließen, dass er ihr auch Zuhause auflauert. Bis wir ihn ausfindig gemacht haben, wird sie daher woanders wohnen. Wir werden gleich zu ihr fahren und ihre Sachen holen", sagte Brass und erwiderte Grissoms überraschten Blick mit einem unverfänglichen Lächeln.

Grissom runzelte die Stirn. Dass Sara nicht zuerst zu ihm gekommen war, sondern sich direkt an Brass gewandt hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. Aber noch weniger gefiel ihm, dass die beiden ihm etwas zu verschweigen schienen. Und dann war da noch diese Formulierung …

„Was genau heißt „woanders wohnen"?", schoss er aus ihm heraus.

Sara trat näher an den Captain heran.

„Ich hab Brass gefragt, ob ich bei ihm bleiben kann."

Grissoms Mund öffnete sich. Er schaute von einem zum anderen. Hatte er sich verhört? Sara hatte Brass gefragt, ob sie bei ihm wohnen durfte? Warum hatte sie nicht jemand anderes aus dem Team gefragt? Seit wann standen die beiden sich so nahe? Grissom schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Brass unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„Wir werden jetzt zu Saras Apartment aufbrechen, um keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ich gebe von unterwegs die Fahndung raus."

Grissom nickte und versuchte, seinem Tonfall einen neutralen Klang zu geben:

„Und ich gebe das hier an Greg weiter zur Analyse. Sobald ich Näheres weiß, ruf ich euch an."

Brass und Sara verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Büro. Grissom schloss die Augen und fasste sich an die Schläfen. Dieser Fall bereitete ihm mehr Kopfschmerzen als alles, was je zuvor mit Sara zu tun hatte …

**TBC**


	8. Haudegen mit Waffenschein

**Kapitel 8  
Haudegen mit Waffenschein**

Brass und Sara gingen ins Brass' Büro. Sara gab Brass die restlichen Daten, die er für die Fahndung brauchte, und während Brass alles veranlasste, eilte Sara in den Umkleideraum, um ihre Tasche zu holen. Greg sah sie vom Gang aus und folgte ihr.

„Du gehst schon?", fragte er.

Sie nahm ihre Tasche aus dem Schließfach und drehte sich zu ihm um. Greg musterte sie.

„Du hast geweint", stellte er fest und trat näher an sie heran. Sara setzte ein gespieltes Grinsen auf und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung.

„Halb so schlimm."

„Du warst schon überzeugender. Kann ich was für dich tun?"

Greg setzte seinen Hundeblick auf und Sara schmunzelte. Sie ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und klopfte neben sich auf das Holz. Sofort saß Greg neben ihr.

„Ich fahre jetzt mit Brass zu mir nach Hause und hole ein paar Sachen. Ich werde ein paar Tage bei ihm bleiben. Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Das Päckchen, das du mir vorhin gebracht hast, ist von einem alten Bekannten, der mir vor Jahren schon mal nachgestellt hat. Im Karton war mein Schal, du weißt schon, den ich vermisst habe …"

Greg fasste Sara am Arm.

„Dann war dieser Typ am Tatort? Hat er was mit dem Mord an den Hendersons zu tun?"

Sara nickte.

„Das ist zumindest möglich. Die Sachen liegen bei Grissom zur Analyse. Und Brass meinte, dass es besser ist, wenn ich erstmal woanders schlafe."

Greg fasste sich ans Herz und rief mit gespielter Verletzung:

„Und dann willst du nicht bei mir wohnen? Ich hätte dich sogar in meinem Bett schlafen lassen!"

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zuckte bedeutungsvoll mit seinen Augenbrauen. Sara schlug ihm spielerisch an die Brust.

„DAS kann ich mir vorstellen, Sanders."

„Und wir hätten ein paar nette Dinge ausprobieren können. Ich hab Massageöl, Handschellen, flüssiges Latex …"

„Uah, Greg, ich will's gar nicht näher wissen!"

Greg seufzte theatralisch und sank vor Sara auf die Knie.

„Dann beantworte meinem armen, gekränkten Herzen wenigstens die Frage: Was hat Brass, was ich nicht habe?"

In Saras Kopf überschlugen sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung die Antworten. Aber … Stopp, da war etwas Unverfängliches:

„Er hat Praxis im Schießen."

„Aha. Du stehst also auf bewaffnete Männer."

„Wenn ich vom einem Stalker belästigt werde, finde ich das durchaus beruhigend."

Greg schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte noch theatralischer.

„Frauen sind doch alle gleich. Behaupten, dass sie auf sensible Männer stehen – und kaum wird es ernst, werfen sie sich dem erstbesten Haudegen mit Waffenschein an den Hals."

Sara schlug wieder nach ihm, diesmal einen Tick fester.

„Greg! Brass ist kein Haudegen und garantiert nicht unsensibel."

„Ha! Du gibst es also zu!"

Sara schaute verwirrt in Gregs triumphierendes Grinsen.

„Was gebe ich zu?"

„Dass du dich ihm an den Hals wirfst."

„Ah! Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn! Geh lieber zu Grissom, er braucht dich für die Untersuchung des Päckchens."

Sara nahm ihre Tasche, stand auf und verwuschelte Greg im Vorbeigehen die Haare.

„Meine Frisur!", jaulte Greg und holte sie vor der Tür ein. „Aber ein Nein war das nicht …"

In diesem Moment trat Brass ein. Sara errötete. Hatte er schon länger dort gestanden?

Der Captain nahm Sara die Tasche ab und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Die Fahndung ist raus und ich hab ein aktuelles Bild von Sam Jackson ausgedruckt."

Er nickte zu seiner Jacketttasche und Sara zog beim Hinausgehen das Papier heraus. Auf dem Gang faltete sie das Foto auseinander und starrte auf Sams Gesicht. Ihre Hände zitterten. Brass legte seinen freien Arm um ihre Taille.

„Bist du okay?"

Sara nickte, faltete das Foto wieder zusammen und drückte es Greg in die Hand, der auf Brass' Arm starrte. Brass ließ Sara wieder los und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen. Sag Greg „Auf Wiedersehen"."

Ein Funkeln huschte über Gregs Augen und Sara unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als sie sich ebenfalls umwandte und über ihre Schulter rief:

„Auf Wiedersehen, Greg!"

**TBC**


	9. Ein harmloser Kuss?

**Kapitel 9  
Ein harmloser Kuss?**

Sara folgte Brass zu seinem Wagen. Der Captain verstaute ihre Tasche auf dem Rücksitz, öffnete ihr die Beifahrertür und schaute sich auf dem Parkplatz um.

„Meinst du, Sam ist hier irgendwo?", fragte Sara und glitt auf den Sitz.

„Unwahrscheinlich ist das nicht", antwortete Brass, schloss die Tür, eilte um den Wagen herum und stieg ebenfalls ein. Als er den Zündschlüssel umdrehte, fuhr er fort:

„Ich habe je einen Cop zu deinem und meinem Apartment geschickt. Wunder dich also nicht."

Sara betrachtete Brass. Die Nervosität, die sie eben noch beim Anblick von Sams Foto verspürt hatte, war verflogen. Brass gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Und nicht nur das. Sie genoss es, in seiner Nähe zu sein, genoss die Art, wie er sie ansah, mit ihr sprach, sie behandelte. Es waren die kleinen Gesten, die sie besonders berührten und die ihr schon früher aufgefallen waren. Brass behandelte sie mit Respekt und Fürsorge, das war das eine. Aber da war noch mehr. Es war eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, eine Nähe, die sich bis in seine Körpersprache ihr gegenüber fortsetzte. Sara lächelte, als sie daran dachte, wie oft sie sich im Job fast beiläufig berührten, egal ob bei Besprechungen, an Tatorten oder selbst im Vernehmungszimmer. Und Brass war der Einzige, dem es schon zu Beginn aufgefallen war, als sie versucht hatte, ihre Verzweiflung über ihre verdammte Vergangenheit und Grissoms Ablehnung mit Bier zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Sara streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm.

„Danke."

Brass lächelt, nahm ihre Hand in seine linke und küsste sie, bevor er sie losließ und sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte. Zu konzentrieren versuchte. „Schalte deinen Verstand ein, Jim", dachte er. „Sie ist bei dir, weil sie deinen Schutz sucht, nicht, weil sie Interesse an dir hat. Du hast doch ihre Worte zu Greg gehört! Außerdem liebt sie Grissom, und selbst, wenn das vorbei sein sollte, ist da noch Greg. Wie willst du da mithalten?"

Sara legte ihre Hand auf ihren Schoß und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Stelle, an der Brass' Lippen sie berührt hatten. Sie wandte ihren Kopf und schaute wieder zum Captain. War sie gerade dabei, sich in ihn zu verlieben? Herrje, es war doch nur ein harmloser Handkuss!

„Ah, der Steifenwagen ist schon da", sagte Brass mehr zu sich selbst. Sara blickte auf. Tatsächlich, sie waren schon vor ihrem Apartment.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich so genau, wie man zu mir kommt?", fragte sie.

Brass parkte neben dem Polizeiauto und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Was wäre ich für ein Schutzengel, wenn ich das nicht wüsste?"

Sara grinste. Auch seine Schlagfertigkeit liebte sie. Halt. Hatte sie gerade „liebte" gedacht? Sie stöhnte innerlich auf. Es hatte sie stärker erwischt als sie gedacht hatte. Wie sollte das bloß werden, wenn sie mit ihm in den kommenden Tagen auch noch zusammen wohnte? Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder so lächerlich machen wie sie es so oft in Grissoms Gegenwart getan hatte. Und es war schwer genug für sie gewesen, sich von ihren Gefühlen für Grissom zu befreien …

Sie stiegen aus, grüßten den Cop und gingen zu Saras Wohnung. Sara schloss die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht ein. Brass folgte ihr und schaute sich in ihrem 1-Zimmer-Apartment um. An den Wänden hingen zahlreiche Fotos, offenbar Freunde aus San Francisco. Auf einem großen, gerahmten Foto war Sara lachend vor der Golden Gate Bridge zu sehen.

Sara schloss die Tür hinter ihnen ab und ging zur Küchenzeile. Auf der Anrichte stand der Anrufbeantworter und blinkte.

„Oh, jemand hat angerufen", sagte sie und drückte die Play-Taste. Brass stellte sich neben sie und spürte, wie sie beim Erklingen der Stimme zusammenzuckte.

„_Hallo Prinzessin. Hast du meine Nachricht erhalten? Nicht mehr lange, und wir werden uns wieder sehen ... Diesmal werde ich dich nicht nur einmal nehmen, das verspreche ich dir. Du entkommst mir nicht. Diesmal nicht. Und auch dein verknallter Bulle wird dir nicht helfen können."_

Sara drehte sich zu Brass. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzen. Brass zog sie an sich und sie ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen.

„Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir und ich bleibe bei dir. Er wird dir nichts tun, dafür sorge ich", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. Er spürte, wie die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper wich. Sara hob ihren Kopf und suchte seinen Blick.

„Er muss uns beobachtet haben, sonst wüsste er nicht von dir."

Er nickte und ließ sie los.

„Such du deine Sachen zusammen, ich sichere das Band und sag Grissom Bescheid, damit er nachher jemanden schickt, der es bei mir Zuhause abzuholt."

Brass schaute Sara hinterher, bis sie im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, und wandte sich dann dem Anrufbeantworter zu. Er spielte das Band noch einmal ab, bevor er es aus dem Gerät nahm und einsteckte. Brass zückte sein Handy und wählte Grissoms Nummer, doch seine Gedanken kreisten weiter um Sams Worte. „Verknallter Bulle" … Waren seine Gefühle für Sara so offensichtlich?

**TBC**


	10. Good bye Grissom

**Kapitel 10  
Good bye Grissom**

Sara spürte eine leichte Aufregung, als Brass seine Wohnung aufschloss. Er nahm ihre beiden Taschen und ging voraus.

Vor ihnen lag ein heller, in dunklem Gelb gehaltener Flurbereich, von dem links und rechts Räume abgingen und der sich nach hinten hin in einen großen Wohnzimmerbereich öffnete. Sara erspähte eine dunkelrote Couch, zwei lederne Sessel und einen gelungenen Mix aus Antiquitäten und modernem Design. An den Wänden hingen Schwarzweiß-Fotographien von Landschaften und alten Gebäuden. Ein deckenhohes Regal mit Büchern zierte eine komplette Wand. Sara war verblüfft.

„Wir bringen erstmal deine Sachen ins Gästezimmer, danach gibt es eine kleine Wohnungsführung", lächelte er über seine Schulter, als er ihren interessierten Blick auffing.

Sara schloss die Haustür und klatschte in ihre Hände.

„Einblicke in die Privatgemächer von Captain Brass … wow, ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie es bei dir aussieht!"

Sie grinste, als er sich mit hochgezogener, rechter Augenbraue umdrehte und rückwärts in einen Raum einbog, der anscheinend das Gästezimmer war. Sie folgte ihm. Er stellte ihre Taschen auf eine Schlafcouch, öffnete einen Schrank und holte Bettdecke, Kissen und Bettzeug heraus.

„Hier im Schrank ist genug Platz für deine Sachen. Und nachher bezieh ich dir auch noch das Bett."

Sara betrachtete die Fotografien an den Wänden. Sie ähnelten denen im Wohnzimmer. Brass trat neben sie.

„New Jersey", sagte er.

Sara legte Waffe, Pieper und Handy auf einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster, deutete auf das Porträt, das auf dem Tisch stand, und flüsterte: „Und Ellie."

"Ich bin halt sentimental", witzelte Brass, doch seine Stimme verriet Traurigkeit.

Saras Hand schlüpfte in seine und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich würde eher sagen, dass du Gefühle hast. Und das finde ich sehr sympathisch."

Brass drehte sich zu ihr. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast. Brass spürte Saras Atem. Er schloss die Augen und beugte sich weiter vor … In diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür. Beide zuckten zusammen.

„Das muss jemand vom Labor sein, wegen des Bandes", sagte Brass und ließ Saras Hand los. In ihren Augen las er Bedauern.

Innerlich fluchend eilte er zur Haustür und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand Grissom.

"Was machst du denn hier?", entfuhr es Brass.

„Danke, mir geht es gut, und euch? Ich möchte das Band abholen und Sara sehen, schließlich bin ich ihr Chef. Oder hast du etwas dagegen?"

Brass räusperte sich. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Natürlich nicht, komm rein, Gil. Ich war nur verwundert, dass du nicht einfach jemanden geschickt hast."

Grissom ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei und blieb vor dem Gästezimmer stehen. Brass schloss die Haustür und beobachtete, wie Sara sich vor Grissom an den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Hi", sagte sie tonlos.

Grissom verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Sara, für die Ermittlungen ist es besser, wenn du jetzt mit mir zurück ins Labor kommst. Und du brauchst auch nicht bei Brass zu übernachten. Du kannst gerne mit zu mir kommen."

Brass hielt den Atem an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Jahrelang hatte Grissom Sara auf Abstand gehalten, sie leiden und um seine Aufmerksamkeit betteln lassen, und nun kam er im ungünstigsten Moment hereingeplatzt und ...

„Nein", sagte Sara. Sie fühlte den fragenden Blick beider Männer auf sich und wiederholte:

„Nein. Ich komme nicht mit zurück ins Labor. Mir geht es nicht gut und ich möchte gleich etwas essen und mich dann hinlegen."

Sie ging an Grissom vorbei zu Brass und hielt die Hand auf.

„Gibst du mir bitte das Tonband?"

Brass kramte es aus seiner Jackettasche und hielt es ihr hin. Sie nahm es, ging zurück zu Grissom und reichte es ihm.

„Darauf ist der Anruf von Sam Jackson. Aus seinem Wortlaut kann man schließen, dass er mich damals vergewaltigt hat. Daher möchte ich nicht, dass es im Labor die Runde macht, sondern dass es bei dir unter Verschluss bleibt. Und jetzt geh bitte. Ich komme morgen wie gewohnt zur Arbeit, aber für heute ist für mich Schluss. Als verantwortungsbewusster Chef hast du dafür sicher Verständnis."

Bei ihrem letzten Satz konnte sich Brass ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch er fing sich sofort wieder, als er den bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah.

„Er hat dich vergewaltigt?", würgte Grissom hervor. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte er Sara berühren, doch er blieb regungslos stehen.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf und starrte an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Sie hatte Grissoms Problem, seine Gefühle in Worten oder Gesten auszudrücken, satt. Früher hatte sie gehofft, dass sie nur lange genug warten und mit ihrer eigenen Öffnung ihm gegenüber um sein Vertrauen werben musste, damit er eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen zuließ. Doch seit längerem schon spürte sie kein Verlangen mehr danach, ihn aufzutauen und dabei selbst zu erfrieren. Und in diesem Moment wollte sie nur noch, dass er ging. Damit sie mit Brass alleine sein konnte.

„Sara?", fragte Grissom.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihn direkt an.

„Sam Jackson hat mich vergewaltigt, als ich in Harvard war. Und damit er das nicht noch einmal schafft, bleibe ich bei Brass, bis dieser Mistkerl geschnappt ist. Jetzt entschuldige mich."

Sie drehte sich um und schloss hinter sich die Gästezimmertür.

Grissom wandte sich zu Brass um.

„Wusstest du das?"

Brass nickte.

„Ich sah sie im Pausenraum das Gleichgewicht verlieren, nachdem sie das Päckchen von diesem Schwein aufgemacht hat. Sie ist zusammengebrochen und hat es mir erzählt."

Grissom sah Brass grimmig an. Er setzte zum Gehen an.

„Okay. Ich fahre jetzt zurück. Ich ruf euch an, wenn es etwas Neues gibt."

**TBC**


	11. Alles, was du willst

**Kapitel 11  
Alles, was du willst **

Brass klopfte an die Gästezimmertür und trat ein. Sara saß zwischen ihren Taschen und der Bettwäsche auf der Couch und starrte auf den Boden.

„Hey", sagte Brass, stellt die Taschen vor den Schrank, setzte sich neben Sara und nahm ihre linke Hand.

„Hey", antwortete sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ist er weg?"

Brass nickte.

Sara atmete laut aus. Brass sah von der Seite, wie sich ihre Lippen kräuselten.

„Dass er mich immer noch so behandelt! Aber ich bin ja auch selbst schuld. Lauf ihm jahrelang hinterher wie ein Hündchen und spring, wenn er nur denkt, dass ich springen soll. Kein Wunder, dass er keinen Respekt vor mir hat."

Brass drückte ihre Hand.

„Es ist nicht so, dass er keinen Respekt vor dir hat oder nicht sieht, wie liebenswert du bist. Grissom ist kein schlechter Mensch, er ist nur …"

„… emotional nicht verfügbar."

Brass lachte auf.

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Als sein Freund weiß ich, dass er tiefe Gefühle für dich hat."

Nun lachte Sara auf. Es war ein bitteres Lachen.

„Und was nützen mir seine tiefen Gefühle, wenn er sie nicht lebt, sondern mich immer und immer wieder abweist und verletzt? Ich hatte mich verrannt in diese fixe Idee von ihm und mir. Ich habe für ihn San Francisco verlassen, ihn zu einem Helden stilisiert, der er nicht ist, und mein Leben auf seine vermeintlichen Bedürfnisse ausgerichtet. Wer weiß, wozu das noch geführt hätte, wenn ich nicht den Absprung geschafft hätte. Wenn du mir nicht den Kopf gewaschen hättest wegen des Alkohols und ich nicht die Therapie gemacht hätte. Das letzte Jahr war gut. Ich habe wieder Freude am Leben. Ich habe mich gelöst. Ich will Grissom nicht mehr. Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr. Aber sein Verhalten mir gegenüber ärgert mich immer noch!"

Sara zitterte vor Aufregung. Brass nahm auch ihre zweite Hand.

„Schhhh, du hast Recht, er muss sein Verhalten ändern. Und wenn du ihm weiterhin so souverän wie vorhin zeigst, dass er nicht mehr alles mit dir machen kann, dann wird ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als seine Spielchen zu beenden und dich wie jedes andere Teammitglied zu behandeln. Und bei der nächsten Beförderung wird kein Nick Stokes vorgezogen und du brauchst auch nicht wieder mit Alkohol am Steuer in Polizeikontrollen zu rasseln."

Sara schnappte nach Luft und Brass zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Die laboreigene Gerüchteküche ist sehr produktiv. Insbesondere, was dich und Grissom anbelangt. Apropos Küche: Was darf ich dir denn jetzt kochen?"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und zog er sie von der Couch hoch.

„Da du weiteren Gerüchten zufolge ja kein Fleisch mehr isst, seitdem Grissom in deiner Gegenwart eines seiner interessanten Experimente gemacht hat, schlage ich spontan Gemüseomelett vor. Dazu hätte ich noch leckeres italienisches Gewürzbrot und einen vorzüglichen kalifornischen Merlot auf der Brass'schen Tageskarte. Also, was wünschen Mademoiselle?"

„Ich hätte gern gleich das Dessert", antwortete Sara, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, fühlte Brass Schwindel einsetzen und Sekunden später einen Hitzeschub. Sara Sidle küsste ihn, Jim Brass! Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und zog sie mit einem Ruck an sich. Sie stöhnte auf, und das machte ihn noch mehr an. Sein Kuss wurde heftiger, und ihm gehorchend öffneten sich ihre Lippen und ließen seine Zunge ein. Er spürte ihre Zungenspitze gegen seine schlagen und merkte, wie sich seine Erregung immer weiter verselbständigte.

„Sara", keuchte er und löste sich unter Anstrengung gegen sein eigenes Verlangen von ihr. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine …"

„Ich war mir noch nie so sicher wie hier und jetzt mit dir", lächelte sie. Sie streifte ihm sein Jackett von den Schultern, löste seine Krawatte und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Es sei denn, du willst mich nicht …"

Brass konnte schwören, in seinem Leben noch keinen so herausfordernden Augenaufschlag gesehen zu haben. Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und begann erst sanft, dann immer fordernder ihre Lippen zu erkunden. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Hals hinunter, schlüpften unter ihr Shirt zu ihren Brüsten. Sara löste Waffe, Handy und Pieper von seinem Gürtel und ließ sie auf die Couch fallen. Als Brass merkte, dass sich ihre Finger mit seiner Gürtelschnalle beschäftigten, hob er Sara hoch und trug sie, ohne, dass sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, über den Flur in sein Schlafzimmer.

Brass ließ Sara auf sein Bett gleiten und war sofort über ihr. Zeitgleich schlugen ihre Schuhe auf dem Boden auf. Saras Augen spiegelten sein Verlangen wider, und für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Brass, ob sie tatsächlich unter ihm lag oder ob er gleich aus einem Traum aufwachen würde.

„Du hast noch viel zu viel an", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme und öffnete die letzten Knöpfe an seinem Hemd. Er richtete sich auf und streifte das Hemd ab. Saras Hände fuhren seinen nackten Oberkörper entlang und erreichten wieder seinen Gürtel. Ihre Finger lösten die Schnalle und den Knopf seiner Hose und wanderten zum Reißverschluss weiter. Während sie ihn öffnete, begann sie, durch den Stoff hindurch sein Glied zu massieren.

„Oh Gott, Sara", stöhnte Brass und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, griff er nach ihren Handgelenken und pinnte sie über ihrem Kopf in die Matratze.

„Und nun, Captain Brass?", fragte sie und räkelte sich unter ihm. Er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem erneuten Kuss. Als beide etliche Momente später nach Luft rangen, gaben seine Hände ihre Handgelenke frei und umfassten die Ränder ihres Ausschnitts. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung riss Brass Saras Shirt entzwei und fuhr mit der Zunge ihren Hals hinab. An ihrem Busen angekommen, schob er ihren BH beiseite und umkreiste mit seiner Zungenspitze abwechselnd ihre Brustwarzen. Sara erzitterte unter seinen Berührungen, und als er an ihrer rechten Brustwarze zu saugen begann, bäumte sie sich auf und vergrub ihre Fingernägel in seinen Oberarmen.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nicht angefangen", flüsterte er und suchte wieder ihre Lippen. Er hob ihren Oberkörper leicht hoch und streifte ihr das zerrissene Shirt von den Schultern. Mit zwei weiteren Bewegungen hatte er ihren BH gelöst und feuerte beide Kleidungsstücke vom Bett.

„Gleichstand", stieß er hervor und wurde von Saras Gegenangriff überrascht. Sie warf ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn.

„Karate", grinste sie in sein Erstaunen.

Brass lächelte und streichelte ihre Brüste. Sara schloss die Augen. Sie spürte seine Hände und die Härte seines Glieds und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, je so verrückt darauf gewesen zu sein, mit jemandem zu schlafen. Selbst nicht, als sie vor Jahren Ken Fuller auf dem Flug von Boston nach Miami auf die Toilette gefolgt war. Sie wollte Jim wie sie noch nie zuvor jemanden gewollt hatte.

Sara öffnete ihre Augen und umfasste Brass' Handgelenke.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Handschellen?", fragte sie mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Brass riss die Augen auf.

„Du bist ja verrückt", lachte er.

„Verrückt nach dir, das stimmt", hauchte sie. „Also, wo sind die Dinger?"

Sara beugte sich hinunter und biss ihm unterhalb seines Ohrläppchens in den Hals. Brass merkte, wie sich ein Gänsehautschauer über seinen Körper zog.

„Ich fürchte im Auto", presste er hervor und spürte tatsächlich Bedauern. Dass gerade Sara, die bekannt dafür war, dass sie die abstrusen Sexpraktiken von Las Vegas genauso befremdlich fand wie er, bei ihm auf die Idee mit Fesselspielen kam, turnte ihn mehr an, als er zugeben mochte.

Sara zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Okay, dann improvisieren wir. Du darfst mich erst wieder anfassen, wenn ich es dir erlaube."

Mit diesen Worten begann sie, sich von seinem Hals an abwärts zu der Region vorzuküssen, bei deren Freilegung er sie unterbrochen hatte.

Brass vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. Das, was hier geschah, konnte einfach nicht wirklich sein … Oh doch, das was gerade unterhalb seines Bauchnabels geschah, war mehr als real. Er stöhnte auf, als Sara ihm seine Hose und seine Shorts hinunter schob und zusammen mit seinen Socken vom Bett beförderte. Das nächste, was er spürte, war das Eintauchen seines Glieds in ihren Mund.

Mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge trieb Sara Brass weiter und weiter an den Rand des Orgasmus. Kurz bevor es zu spät war, zog er sie zu sich hoch und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihren geschwollenen Mund.

„Hey", protestierte sie spielerisch, „das ist gegen die Abmachung!"

Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und lächelte:

„Das ist mir egal, Kleines. Ich will so in dir kommen, dass du auch was davon hast."

„Okay Boss, alles, was du willst."

Brass strich Sara eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Ich will dich, und das nicht erst seit heute."

Saras Augen strahlten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, sog seinen Duft ein und küsste sanft über seine Wange bis zu seinem Mund.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Und auch nicht erst seit heute", flüsterte sie, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und berührte seine Lippen mit ihren.

Brass verzog seinen Mund kurz zu einem breiten Lächeln und versank in Saras Kuss. Der Austausch ihrer Zungen wurde wieder heftiger und Sara presste ihren Körper gegen seinen und begann, sich an ihm zu reiben.

Brass löste sich von ihrem Mund, küsste sich ihren Hals entlang zu ihrem Busen und begann erneut, mit ihren Brustwarzen zu spielen. Sara stöhnte und merkte, wie sie immer mehr zerfloss und ihre Gier, Jim endlich in ihr zu spüren, fast unerträglich wurde.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, öffnete Brass die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans und schob die Hose mitsamt Socken von ihren Beinen und das Bett hinunter. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand bahnten sich ihren Weg in Saras Slip, über ihren Venushügel hinunter zu ihren Schamlippen. Er saugte stärker an ihrer Brust, massierte mit seinem Daumen sanft ihre Klitoris und schob Zeige- und Mittelfinger in sie.

„Oh Jim, bitte", keuchte sie, streckte ihm ihr Becken entgegen und begann es im Rhythmus seiner Finger zu kreisen.

Ohne das Spiel ihrer Bewegungen zu unterbrechen, gab er ihren Busen frei und fuhr mit seinen Lippen hinunter zum Ansatz ihrer Schambehaarung. Mit seiner linken Hand befreite er Sara von ihrem Slip. Brass rutschte mit seinem Körper zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Lippen wanderten langsam hinunter zu seinen Fingern. Saras Geruch ließ sein Glied so hart werden, dass es weh tat. Er zog seine Finger aus ihr, presste ihre Schenkel mit beiden Händen noch weiter auseinander und umkreiste ihre Klitoris mit seiner Zunge.

Aus Saras Kehle löste ein dunkler Schrei, der Brass' noch mehr anstachelte. Seine Finger kehrten zu ihrer Klitoris zurück und seine Zunge stieß zwischen Saras Schamlippen. Nun stöhnte Brass auf. Sara schmeckte unwiderstehlich, und sie so geöffnet und bereit vor sich liegen zu sehen, war besser als all das, was er sich in seinen Fantasien mit ihr je ausgemalt hatte.

Saras Keuchen wurde lauter. Brass fühlte ihre Hände durch sein Haar fahren.

„Bitte. Nimm. Mich. Jim. Bitte", presste sie hervor, während sie nach Luft schnappte.

Brass streckte sich hoch, legte sich auf sie und küsste sie.

„Interessantes Aroma", lächelte Sara.

„Finde ich auch", grinste er und verlagerte sein Gewicht, so dass die Spitze seines Glieds ihre Schamlippen berührte. Er hielt inne.

„Sara …"

„Ich nehm die Pille", flüsterte sie und strich mit ihren Händen über seinen Po.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen und mit einer einzigen Bewegung drang Brass in Sara ein. Seine Stöße waren kraftvoll und pressten sie in die Matratze. Sara zitterte vor Erregung. Sie schlang ihre Beine um Brass, um ihn noch tiefer aufzunehmen, schloss die Augen und gab sich mal seinen Bewegungen hin, mal kam sie ihnen entgegen und brachte ihn so noch mehr in Fahrt.

Brass genoss es, wie Sara sich unter ihm wand, ihn mit ihren Händen berührte, sich an ihn klammerte, unter seinen Stößen aufstöhnte und ihn immer wieder küsste und in Hals und Schultern biss. Sie gehörte ihm, ihm allein, und bei jedem erneuten Eindringen wurde seine Besessenheit größer, fielen auch die letzten Barrieren, die er all die Jahre aus Rücksicht auf Grissom und aus Angst vor Verletzung zwischen sich und seine Gefühle für Sara gebaut hatte. Und als sie unter ihm kam und seinen Namen rief, wusste er, dass er noch keiner Frau so nahe sein wollte wie ihr.

Saras Körper wurde von Hitze und Kälte gleichzeitig geschüttelt. Sie rang nach Luft, spürte Jims Orgasmus und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Sie wusste nicht genau, was passiert war, aber irgendetwas tief in ihr hatte sich gelöst und hatte Platz gemacht für ein neues Gefühl, etwas, das sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Unter immer noch schnellen Atemstößen legte sich Brass vorsichtig neben sie, beugte sich mit seinem Oberkörper über sie und küsste sie. Dann strich er ihr ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und stoppte.

„Sara, du weinst ja! Oh Gott, hab ich dir weh getan, war ich …"

Sie lächelte und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

„Nein Jim, keine Sorge, es war wunderwunderschön, und ich weine …", sie suchte seinen Blick und sammelte ihren Mut zusammen, „… weil ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich glücklich bin."

**TBC**


	12. Darf ich raten?

**Kapitel 12  
Darf ich raten?**

Brass beugte sich hinunter und gab Sara einen Kuss. Seine Gedanken kreisten um ihre Worte.

„Sara …", begann er mit belegter Stimme und machte eine Pause.

Saras Augen weiteten sich. War sie zu voreilig gewesen?

„Jim, ich wollte einfach nur sagen, dass ich es schön fand. Ich weiß, ich hab dich überfallen und ja, es war nicht ladylike und wahrscheinlich viel zu schnell, und es ist auch sonst nicht meine Art, gleich mit jemandem zu schlafen, bei Gott, mit Hank habe ich überhaupt nicht geschlafen, und ich kann verstehen, wenn du …"

Ihre letzten Worte erstarben unter seinen Lippen. Als er sie wieder atmen ließ, legte er ihr seinen Zeigefinder auf den Mund.

„1.: Ich fand es auch wunderschön. 2.: Ich wollte dich genauso. 3.: Hauptsache, es war „saralike". 4.: Wir kennen uns seit mehr als fünf Jahren, als „schnell" würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. 5.: Ich habe auch nicht vermutet, dass du gleich über jeden herfällst. 6.: Das mit Hank freut mich mehr als du ahnst. Und 7. und was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich liebe dich."

Sara nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zog es zu sich hinunter. In diesem Moment hörten sie die Türklingel.

Brass ließ seinen Kopf fluchend neben Sara ins Kissen sinken.

„Wir machen einfach nicht auf", schlug sie vor.

Das Türklingeln wurde stürmischer.

Brass setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, damit ist jemand nicht einverstanden. Ich zieh mir schnell was über, bleib solange liegen."

Er stand auf, suchte seine Sachen vom Boden zusammen, schlüpfte in Socken, Shorts und Hose, eilte zum Schrank und streifte sich auf dem Weg zur Haustür ein T-Shirt über. Kurz vor der Haustür drehte er noch einmal um und schloss die Schlafzimmertür.

Das Türklingeln hatte in einen Dauerton gewechselt, und Brass musste sich bremsen, nicht einfach die Tür aufzureißen und den Klingler am Kragen zu packen. Er atmete tief durch und öffnete. Vor ihm stand Grissom.

„Gil, verdammt, wolltest du den Klingelknopf in die Wand drücken? Was machst du überhaupt hier? Ist dein Telefon kaputt?"

„Meins nicht, aber eure anscheinend. Ich versuche, euch seit einer Stunde anzurufen. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging Grissom an Brass vorbei in den Flur. Brass verdrehte die Augen und schloss die Tür. Grissom blieb vor dem offenen Gästezimmer stehen und starrte auf das Jackett auf dem Boden und die über die Couch verstreuten Sachen.

„Wo ist Sara?", fragte er.

„Sie hat sich hingelegt."

„Darf ich raten wo?"

Die Schlafzimmertür ging auf und Sara trat auf den Flur, bekleidet mit Brass' Hemd. Grissoms Blick huschte über das Tattoo auf ihrem Knöchel, ihre nackten Beine entlang, weiter hoch über das Hemd zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen geschwollen, ihr Augen-Make-up war verschmiert, ihr Haar zerzaust. Grissom schüttelte den Kopf. Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie hatte er Sara an Brass verlieren können? Er räusperte sich.

„Hi Sara. Ich hab Neuigkeiten aus dem Labor. Auf deinem Schal haben wir Sperma gefunden. Die DNA deckt sich mit den Spuren unter Mrs. Hendersons Fingernägeln. Und der Nachbar, der 911 gerufen hat, hat Sam Jackson anhand des Fotos identifiziert."

Sara wurde blass und schwankte. Brass eilte zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Wir werden dieses Schwein kriegen, das verspreche ich dir."

Sara nickte und presste ihre Hand auf den Mund.

„Klo", würgte sie hervor.

Brass öffnete die Tür neben dem Schlafzimmer und Sara stürzte an ihm vorbei zur Toilette. Er folgte ihr, kniete sich neben sie und hielt ihren Kopf über der Kloschüssel. Ihre Stirn war schweißnass. Zitternd lehnte sie sich an Brass.

„Gil, hol bitte eine Wolldecke aus dem Schlafzimmer, okay?", rief er und zog Sara vom kalten Boden hoch auf den Badewannenrand. Mit einer Hand, hielt er sie fest, mit der anderen angelte er nach einem kleinen Handtuch, hielt es unter laufendes Wasser und wischte Saras Gesicht ab.

Grissom betrat das Schlafzimmer und blieb vor Saras zerrissenem Shirt stehen. Daneben lag ihr BH. Grissoms Augen schweiften über die Bettdecke. Sie war zerwühlt. Als er die weißen Flecken sah, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Wie lange lief es schon zwischen den beiden? War sich Brass deswegen so sicher gewesen, dass zwischen Sara und Greg nichts war? Andererseits: Wenn die beiden schon länger zusammen waren, wieso dann das Bettzeug im Gästezimmer?

Wieder war Saras Würgen zu hören. Grissom griff nach der Wolldecke am Fußende des Bettes und lief hinüber ins Bad. Brass kniete wieder neben Sara, die auf dem Boden kauerte, ihren Kopf an Brass' Schulter gelehnt hatte, die Augen geschlossen. Grissom legte ihr die Decke um die Schultern.

„Danke", murmelte sie.

„Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?", fragte er.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaub, möchte jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen."

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte Brass an. Der nickte, fasste mit seinen Händen unter sie, hob sie hoch und trug sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich lass euch dann mal allein", sagte Grissom mehr zu sich selbst als zu Sara und Brass und ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

**TBC**


	13. Der Abend danach

**Kapitel 13  
Der Abend danach**

Sara schlug die Augen auf. Der Raum um sie herum war dunkel. Sie gähnte und fixierte die Digitalanzeige des Weckers neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch. 20 Uhr. Sie gähnte erneut und erstarrte. Das war nicht ihre Wohnung, sie lag nicht in ihrem Bett! Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht fielen ihr ein, die ermordeten Hendersons, die Nachricht von Sam. Sara merkte wieder leichte Übelkeit aufsteigen. Doch dann dachte sie daran, wie Jim sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Sie lächelte. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie übereinander hergefallen waren. Sara drehte sich zur Seite und tastete über das Bett. Es war leer. Sie richtete sich auf und schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein.

„Jim?"

„Moment!"

Sie hörte Geschirrklappern und Schritte auf dem Flur. Die Tür öffnete sich und Brass kam mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand herein. Er setzte sich neben Sara auf die Bettkante und reichte ihr den Becher. Sara nahm ihn lächelnd entgegen.

„Danke."

Brass erwiderte ihr Lächeln und strich ihr über die Wange.

„Hallo Schönheit, wie geht's dir?"

Sara errötete und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Charmeur", sagte sie zwischen zwei Schlucken. „Ich muss furchtbar aussehen, ganz zu schweigen, wie ich gestern im Bad ausgesehen haben muss."

Brass beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Du bist und bleibst schön, egal, wie es dir geht. Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären: Ist dir noch übel?"

„Kaum noch. Nur wenn ich an Sam denke … Gibt es was Neues?"

„Nur, dass er wegen angeblich guter Führung auf Bewährung draußen ist. Die Fahndung läuft, aber bislang haben meine Jungs noch keine Spur. Und Grissom hat sich noch nicht wieder gemeldet."

Sara sah ihn nachdenklich an und stellte den Becher auf den Nachttisch.

„Weiß Grissom das mit uns?"

Ein Schatten huschte über Brass' Gesicht.

„Wäre das schlimm?"

Sara griff nach seiner Hand.

„Oh nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Von mir aus darf jeder von uns wissen … Es sei denn, du möchtest das nicht. Oder mich nicht …"

Brass zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich hab mich wohl verhört! Hast du Angst, dass ich einen Rückzieher mache? Ich habe das, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe, ernst gemeint. Und wenn sich einer Sorgen machen muss, dann ja wohl ich. Schließlich sind da noch Gil und Greg, und die beiden ..."

„… sind nur Freunde", unterbrach Sara ihn und küsste seinen Hals und seine Wange entlang. An seinem Mundwinkel angekommen flüsterte sie:

„Jim Brass, ich habe mich noch nie so wohl mit jemandem gefühlt. Ich liebe dich. Von daher sind deine Sorgen überflüssig.

Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Lippen und lächelte in den Kuss.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt gerne duschen, sonst fall ich gleich wieder über dich her."

Brass stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Handtücher hab ich dir schon ins Bad gelegt. Und was hältst du von frischen Pfannkuchen mit Blaubeeren zum Frühstück?"

„Hm … das klingt sehr verlockend. Ich beeil mich mit dem Duschen!"

Sara zog sich hoch, knöpfte das Hemd auf und ließ es zu Boden gleiten. Mit schwingenden Hüften ging sie an Brass vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Er folgte ihr und grinste.

„Das nächste Mal duschen wir aber zusammen!"

Sie warf ihm einen verführerischen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Versprochen?"

**TBC**


	14. Wetten?

**Kapitel 14  
Wetten?**

Brass steuert den Wagen auf den LVPD-Parkplatz und stellte den Motor ab.

„Schade", sagte Sara.

„Was ist schade?"

„Dass wir gleich nicht mehr alleine sind", lächelte sie, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als sie sich wieder zurücklehnen wollte, hielt er sie fest und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sara öffnete ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen berührten sich. Sara stöhnte leise auf und Brass zog sie noch enger an sich. Keiner von beiden bemerkte Nick und Warrick, die aus dem Gebäude schlenderten und vor ihnen über den Parkplatz liefen. Nick blieb wie erstarrt stehen und hielt Warrick am Ärmel fest.

„Wow, schau dir das an!"

Warrick folgte seinem Blick und fluchte.

„Verdammt, jetzt schulde ich Catherine 30 Dollar!"

Nick lachte auf.

„Sie hat gewettet, dass Sar' mit Brass zusammen kommt?"

Warrick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber dass es zwischen Grissom und Sara nicht klappen wird. Und das da", er deutete auf Sara und Brass, die völlig in ihren Kuss versunken waren, „sieht mir nicht so aus, als ob da noch jemand zwischen kommt, selbst wenn er Grissom heißen sollte."

Nick nickte und grinste.

„Das da bedeutet aber auch, dass Greg keine Chancen mehr bei Sara hat. Und das wiederum heißt, dass Catherine MIR 30 Dollar schuldet. Dann lass mal die Knete direkt an mich rüberwachsen."

Er hielt die Hand auf, doch Warrick lachte auf und tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Nichts da, Mann! Catherine kriegt ihr Geld zwar von mir und du deins von ihr, aber ich kriege 30 Dollar von Greg, er hat nämlich gewettet, dass er bei Sara landen wird, jetzt, wo er selbst CSI ist. Also hol's dir von ihm."

Nicks Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Okay, dann lass uns aber noch mal reingehen und die beiden suchen. Ich bin schon gespannt auf ihre Gesichter, wenn sie diese Neuigkeit erfahren!"

Warrick und er machten kehrt und eilten zurück ins Gebäude.

„Hm …", murmelte Brass und löste den Kuss. „Ich glaube, wir sollten allmählich reingehen."

„Ungern", seufzte Sara und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sie stiegen aus und steuerten nebeneinander auf den Eingang zu. Brass hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie gingen hinein. Bei der Rezeption blieben sie kurz stehen und schauten sich an.

„Ich komm gleich zu euch rüber", sagte er und strich ihr über die Wange.

Brass drehte sich um und ging. Sara schaute ihm kurz nach und steuerte auf den Pausenraum zu. Aus dem Raum drangen die Stimmen von Nick, Warrick, Catherine und Greg. Sara lächelte. Sie freute sich, mal wieder alle beisammen zu sehen, auch wenn es nur für die kurze Zeit des Schichtwechsels war. Sara trat ein und das Gespräch verstummte. Die vier CSI schauten sie an.

„Okay – was ist hier los?", fragte Sara und ging zur Kaffeemaschine, um sich eine Tasse einzufüllen.

Warrick stieß Nick in die Seite. Greg hüstelte und schaute auf den Boden. Catherine blickte von einem zum anderen, verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte:

"Männer! Was seid ihr nur für Feiglinge!"

Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, stellte sich vor Sara und verschränkte ihre Arme. Saras Augen weiteten sich.

„Was?", fragte sie in die musternden Augen der älteren CSI.

Catherine beugte sich leicht vor.

„Stimmen die Gerüchte?"

Sara stellte ihre Tasse ab.

„Um das zu beantworten, müsste ich die Gerüchte kennen."

„Dass du mit Brass zusammen bist."

Sara kämpfte gegen ein Grinsen an.

„Wer behauptet das?"

Catherine deutete mit ihrem Daumen hinter sich.

„Nick und Warrick behaupten, dass ihr gerade eben in seinem Auto draußen auf dem Parkplatz übereinander hergefallen seid."

„SO haben wir das nicht formuliert", rief Nick.

Sara lächelte, nahm ihre Tasse und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

„Jetzt gib es endlich zu, Sar'", brummte Warrick ungeduldig.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wieso seid ihr so brennend an meinem Privatleben interessiert?"

Sie schaute die vier prüfend an. Alle bis auf Catherine vermieden Augenkontakt.

„Habt ihr etwa gewettet?"

Nun schaute auch Catherine angestrengt zur Seite. Sara grinste.

„Las Vegas übt einen schlechten Einfluss auf euch aus, Leute. Aber gut, ihr erfahrt es ja sowieso. Jim und ich sind zusammen. Zufrieden?"

Catherine pfiff leise durch die Zähne und Nick sah triumphierend in die Runde und stellte sich vor Greg. Dieser holte 30 Dollar aus seiner Brieftasche und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. Catherine lehnte sich enger an Sara.

„Seit wann?", fragte sie.

Sara zögerte, als sie die Blicke der vier auf sich spürte.

„Seit gestern."

Nun pfiff Nick durch die Zähne und grinste anzüglich.

„Na, das erklärt eure wilde Parkplatzaktion. Ihr habt euch ja fast aufgefressen."

Sara griff nach dem Lappen in der Spüle und feuerte ihn nach Nick.

„Hey, wir haben uns nur geküsst!"

Warrick lachte auf.

„Wenn das „nur küssen" ist, dann wüsste ich gerne …"

„Sara, kommst du bitte sofort mit in mein Büro?", schnitt ihm Grissoms Stimme die Worte ab.

Die fünf CSI zuckten zusammen und schauten Grissom nach, wie er auf dem Flur davonstapfte. Catherine legte ihre Hand auf Saras Schulter.

„Da ist aber jemand verdammt böse."

**TBC**


	15. Böse Überraschung

**Kapitel 15  
Böse Überraschung**

Grissom lehnte an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Sara entgegen.

„Schließ bitte die Tür", sagte er.

Sara nickte und drückte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Grissom deutete auf einen der Stühle, aber Sara schüttelte den Kopf und blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihre Stimme arglos klingen zu lassen.

Grissoms Lippen zuckten.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Grissom, was meinst du?"

Er schnaubte.

„Sara, keine Spielchen bitte. Warum wirfst du dich Jim wie ein billiges Flittchen an den Hals und lässt das gesamte LVPD dabei zugucken? Ist das deine Rache an mir? Erst dein Rummachen mit Greg und nun das. Du benimmst dich unmöglich!"

Sara sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast. Ich bin nicht mit Jim zusammen, weil ich mich an dir rächen will, sondern weil ich ihn liebe."

Grissom lachte auf.

„Du liebst ihn? Seit wann das denn? Du benutzt ihn doch nur, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen, genau wie du Hank benutzt hast. Das ist so durchsichtig, Sara! Aber gut, wenn du es auf diese Art willst …"

Er packte sie an den Armen, riss sie an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sara schrie auf und befreite sich mit einem Ruck aus seiner Umarmung. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Mach das NIE wieder!", stieß sie hervor und drehte sich. Sie riss die Tür auf und rannte den Gang entlang, vorbei an Catherine, die gerade aus dem Umkleideraum kam, immer weiter, hinaus auf den Parkplatz, in die Dunkelheit, zu ihrem Auto.

„…wenn du es auf diese Art willst" – Grissoms Worte klangen ihr in den Ohren und verschmolzen mit ihren Erinnerungen an die Nacht der Vergewaltigung. Genau das waren Sams Worte, dachte Sara und lehnte sich zitternd an den Wagen.

Unbemerkt von ihr löste sich eine Gestalt aus den Autoreihen und schlich im Schutz der Dunkelheit auf sie zu.

„Warum hast du das getan, Grissom", flüsterte Sara und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und wählte Brass' Nummer.

„Nanana, Prinzessin", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme sagen. Sie wirbelte herum und sah in Sams Augen. Er schlug ihr das Handy aus der Hand, packte sie an den Handgelenken und stieß sie zu Boden. Sara fühlte sein Gewicht auf sich landen und sie auf den Asphalt pressen. Sie schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, sich zu bewegen.

„Vergiss es, Baby", zischte er. „Und ruhig. Oder du hast schneller eine Kugel im Kopf als du blinzeln kannst."

Sara spürte das Metall des Pistolenlaufs an ihrer Stirn.

„Dort drüben steht mein Wagen. Du kriechst jetzt ganz langsam zusammen mit mir hinüber."

„Was hast du mit mir vor?", keuchte Sara.

„Ich nehm dich mit zu mir und dann fick ich dir die Erinnerung an deinen Bullen aus dem Leib. Du gehörst mir, mir allein. Und nun beweg dich!"

Er richtete sich auf, zog Sara auf die Knie und schubste sie vorwärts. Sie strauchelte von seinem Stoß und landete auf dem Bauch. Schnell angelte sie nach ihrem Handy und stopfte es unbemerkt von ihm unter ihr Shirt.

Sam fluchte und zog sie erneut hoch.

„Jetzt mach endlich! Und spiel ja nicht auf Zeit. Sobald jemand auftaucht, schieße ich!"

**TBC**


	16. Küss mich

**Kapitel 16  
Küss mich**

Brass ging den Gang entlang auf Grissoms Büro zu. Er sah Catherine vor Grissom stehen und mit ihren Armen fuchteln. Ihre Stimme hallte über Flur.

„Was hast du bloß getan, Gil? Sara ist gerade heulend an mir vorbei nach draußen gestürmt!"

Brass sprintete zu ihnen.

„Wo ist Sara hingelaufen?"

Catherine wirbelte herum.

„Nach draußen auf den Parkplatz, denke ich."

In diesem Moment klingelte das Handy des Captains. Er sah auf die Anzeige und nahm ab.

„Sara?"

Doch statt einer Antwort hörte Brass Sams Stimme, dann ein Scheppern, dann den Wortwechsel der beiden.

Grissom und Catherine starrten ihn an. Sie hatten ihn noch nie so erbleichen sehen.

„Bitte nicht", flüsterte Brass, drehte sich um und rannte los.

Grissom und Catherine holten ihn am Ausgang ein. Brass, presste sich seitlich an die Wand, lugte durch die Tür und entsicherte seine Waffe.

„Jackson ist bei ihr. Holt Verstärkung! Und seid vorsichtig, er ist bewaffnet."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden stehen und lief geduckt auf den Parkplatz. Im Schutze eines Wagens scannte er die Autoreihen. Am Rande des Parkplatzes sah er eine Bewegung und rannte, immer noch geduckt, weiter. Nun hörte er Saras Stimme, wenige Meter vor sich.

„Welcher Wagen denn?"

„Der rote da vorne. Und mach zu!"

„Au! Sam, ich bin umgeknickt! Verdammt, ich kann nicht auftreten."

„Weiber! Lass mal sehen …"

Brass hörte einen dumpfen Schlag, dann das Aufkeuchen des Mannes und einen Schuss. Er sah Sara aufspringen, doch Sam war schneller und brachte sie zu Fall. Nun stand er über ihr und richtete den Lauf seiner Pistole auf sie.

„Du elende Schlampe! Genau wie deine Doppelgängerin und ihre Göre. Na warte!"

Mit einem Satz war Brass neben ihm.

„Waffe runter, Jackson, oder ich schieße!"

Sam lachte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Brass sah Sams Pistole ruckartig in seine Richtung zielen und die Mündung aufblitzen, drückte selbst ab und warf sich zur Seite. Zu spät. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seine rechte Schulter, dann spürte er den Aufprall auf dem Boden und sah seine Waffe davon schlittern.

Brass fluchte und blickte auf. Jackson stand immer noch zwischen ihm und Sara, lachte und zielte erneut auf ihn. Dann fiel ein Schuss.

Sam brach zusammen und Brass sah zu Sara. Sie starrte auf die Waffe in ihrer Hand und ließ sie fallen. Hinter Sara tauchten Cops auf, dahinter Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick und Greg. In der Ferne ertönten Krankenwagensirenen.

Brass versuchte, sich aufzurichten, sackte jedoch sofort wieder zusammen. Er fasste an seine Schulter. Sie war voller Blut.

„Jim!" Sara sprang auf und kniete sich neben ihn.

„Halb so wild. Bei dir alles in Ordnung?", murmelte Brass. Seine Augenlider flatterten.

„Jim, bleib bei mir, hörst du?"

Er fühlte ihre Hand sanft an seine Wange schlagen und ihren Atem dicht über sich. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Küss mich", flüsterte er.

Er spürte Saras Lippen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Saras Kopf sank auf Brass' Brust. Hinter ihnen stoppte ein Krankenwagen, Türen öffneten sich, Schritte kamen näher, eine Trage wurde abgestellt.

„Sara, zur Seite", erklang eine bekannte Stimme.

Sie rückte ein Stück und sah zu, wie Hank und ein weiterer Sanitäter die Lebenszeichen von Brass checkten und die Wunde versorgten. Dann hievten sie den Captain auf die Trage und trugen ihn hinüber zum Wagen.

Sara stand schwankend auf und fühlte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Es war Grissom.

„Wir fahren mit", sagte er zu Hank in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete, schob Sara zur offenen Tür, half ihr in den Wagen, setzte sich neben sie und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Hank kletterte ebenfalls ins Innere und schloss die Tür. Der Krankenwagen raste los.

Während der Fahrt sagte keiner ein Wort. Sara starrte auf Brass und die Handgriffe, mit denen Hank seine Blutung zu stillen versuchte.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, sahen Grissom und Sara hinterher, wie die Sanitäter mit Brass in der Notaufnahme verschwanden.

**TBC**


	17. Warten

**Kapitel 17  
Warten**

Grissom kehrte mit zwei Kaffeebechern in den Wartebereich zurück, steuerte auf Sara zu und reichte ihr einen der Becher. Sie nahm ihn still entgegen. Grissom setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich hab gerade mit Detectiv Vartan telefoniert. Jackson hat nicht überlebt."

Sara nickte, trank einen Schluck und starrte auf ihre Füße. Sie hatte Sam umgebracht, sie hatte einen Menschen getötet! Und vielleicht starb wegen ihr auch noch der Mann, den sie liebte! Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Sie atmete tief ein und aus.

„Ich hab solche Angst um Jim, Grissom! Da war so viel Blut, und sie operieren ihn seit über einer Stunde. Und alles ist meine Schuld …"

Grissom berührte leicht ihre Schulter.

„Jim wird durchkommen. Er ist ein Kämpfer. Und das alles ist NICHT deine Schuld, Sara."

Sara seufzte, trank einen weiteren Schluck und stellte die Tasse unter ihren Sitz.

Stimmen kamen näher. Grissom und Sara blickten auf und sahen Catherine, Nick, Warrick und Greg auf sich zukommen. Greg eilte an den anderen vorbei, setzte sich neben Sara und umarmte sie.

Sara vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Die anderen CSI konnten ihr Schluchzen hören und sahen sich schweigend an. Nach ein paar Minuten richtete Sara sich auf und wischte ihr Gesicht trocken.

„Entschuldigung. Irgendwie war alles zu viel … "

Greg zog sie wieder an sich.

„Das ist okay, Sara, wir sind jetzt bei dir", flüsterte er und wiegte sie leicht hin und her.

Sara schloss die Augen, sank mit ihrem Kopf von Gregs Brust auf seinen Schoß und ließ sich in ihre Erschöpfung fallen. Sie spürte, wie jemand ihre Füße auf die Bank legte und eine Decke über sie breitete.

Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen. Sie hörte nicht, wie einer der Ärzte bei ihnen erschien und mit Grissom sprach und sah auch nicht das erleichterte Lächeln, das sich auf den Gesichtern der CSI ausbreitete.

„Sollen wir sie nicht wecken?", fragte Nick.

Doch Grissom schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir lassen sie schlafen, bis Jim aufgewacht ist. Sie braucht jetzt dringend Erholung."

Die CSI betrachteten Saras angespannte Gesichtszüge. Greg strich ihr durchs Haar, und augenblicklich wurde ihr Ausdruck weicher.

„Jim", murmelte sie und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

„Da ist jemand schwer verliebt", flüsterte Catherine und knuffte Grissom in die Seite. „Jim wird ihr gut tun."

Grissom löste seinen Blick von Sara und nickte. Dann sagte er zu Catherine, Nick und Warrick:

„Fahrt ihr ruhig nach Hause, Greg und ich bleiben bei ihr."

Vier Stunden später weckte Greg Sara mit einem sanften Schütteln auf. Sara rieb sich die Augen und schaute sich um. Mit einem Ruck saß sie aufrecht.

„Wie geht es Jim?", fragte sie.

Grissom hockte sich vor sie.

„Er hat die OP gut überstanden und ist wach. Der Arzt sagt, wir dürfen zu ihm."

Sara atmete auf und folgte zusammen mit Grissom und Greg einer Krankenschwester zum Raum, in dem Brass lag. Als sich die Tür öffnete, schlug Brass die Augen auf. Grissom und Greg bleiben an der Tür stehen und ließen Sara alleine hineingehen. Sie sahen, wie Sara sich über Brass beugte und ihn küsste.

„Rückzug", sagte Greg und zog Grissom mit sich auf den Flur.

„Wie geht's dir?", wisperte Sara, zog einen Stuhl ganz eng ans Bett, setzte sich und streichelte Brass' Hand.

Er lächelte.

„Wird schon. Hauptsache, dir ist nichts passiert."

Sara nahm seine Hand und küsste sie.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", flüsterte sie.

„Du hast MICH gerettet", antwortete er.

Sara schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Brass sah sie besorgt an.

„Was ist los?"

„Sam ist tot. Mein Schuss hat ihn umgebracht. Ich fühl mich so …"

Er klopfte neben sich aufs Bett. Vorsichtig legte sich Sara neben ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie schloss die Augen und murmelte:

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Beide glitten in den Schlaf hinüber.

**TBC**


	18. Endlich Zuhause

**Kapitel 18  
Endlich Zuhause**

Bereits zehn Tage später wurde Brass aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen. Sara holte ihn ab und fuhr mit ihm nach Hause.

„Endlich", seufzte er, als sie die Haustür hinter sich schlossen und Sara seine Tasche abstellte. Sie grinste.

„Endlich Zuhause oder endlich mit mir alleine?"

Brass lachte, verzog jedoch sofort das Gesicht. Die Schulter heilte zwar sehr gut, doch bei manchen Erschütterungen tat sie noch weh.

Sara legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um seinen Hals und knabberte an seinen Lippen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich einfach von mir verwöhnen lässt?", hauchte sie.

Brass drückte sie an sich und küsste sie. Eng umschlungen schob er sie über den Flur ins Schlafzimmer.

„Leg dich hin", flüsterte sie und drückte ihn aufs Bett. Sie kniete sich breitbeinig über ihn und begann, ihn sanft den Bauchnabel abwärts zu massieren. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte, als sie seine Hose öffnete und sein Glied umfasste. Seine linke Hand wanderte zwischen ihre Oberschenkel und erwiderte die Massage. Er spürte ihre Wärme an seinen Fingern.

„Zieh dich aus", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme und öffnete die Augen.

Langsam streifte sich Sara unter seinem Blick ihr Top über den Kopf, öffnete ihren BH und ließ ihn nach unten gleiten. Sie beugte sich soweit nach vorne, dass ihr Busen fast sein Gesicht berührte, und begann, sich mit ihrem Unterleib an seinen zu reiben. Sie spürte seine Härte und ihre eigene Feuchtigkeit.

Brass zog sie zu sich nach unten, so dass seine Lippen ihre Brüste berühren konnten. Momente später richtete sich Sara wieder auf und öffnete ihre Hose. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie nackt und erneut über ihm, nahm seine beiden Hände und strich mit ihnen über ihren Körper.

„Ich will dich ficken. Sofort", keuchte er.

Sie schob seine Hose so weit nach unten, dass sich sein Glied frei empor streckte. Dann kniete sie sich so über ihn, dass zwischen ihnen nur noch wenige Millimeter fehlten. Brass umfasste ihre Hüfte, zog sie nach unten und drang in Sara ein.

Die Härte seines Glieds und sein Stöhnen stachelten Sara zu immer schnelleren Bewegungen an, während er so still wie möglich lag. Als sie kam, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, doch sie hörte nicht auf, bis sie ein paar Sekunden später auch seinen Orgasmus in sich spürte.

Außer Atem sank sie in seine Umarmung. Sie spürte sein Herz unter ihr rasen.

„Wow", murmelte er. „Das war der beste Quickie meines Lebens."

Sie kicherte und richtete sich auf.

„Soso. Was hast du denn sonst noch an Erfahrungen gesammelt?"

Er lächelte und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange.

„Ich finde uns und unsere Zukunft viel spannender."

Er wurde ernst und suchte ihren Blick.

„Sara, ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen …"

Saras Augen weiteten sich. Sie presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund und krabbelte aus dem Bett.

„Entschuldigung", stieß sie hervor und rannte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Aus dem Bad hörte er das Aufklappen des Klodeckels und Saras Würgen.

Eilig knöpfte sich Brass seine Hose zu, stand auf, nahm die Wolldecke und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sara stand bereits am Waschbecken und spülte sich den Mund aus. Er legte die Decke um ihre Schulter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was das ist. Damals wegen Sam, das war wegen der Aufregung, aber jetzt … Man könnte ja meinen, dass ich jedes Mal, nachdem wir Sex hatten …"

Sie stockte, griff nach ihrem Kulturbeutel und kramte ihren Anti-Baby-Pillenstreifen heraus. Sie wurde blass.

„Was für einen Wochentag haben wir heute?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Donnerstag. Wieso?"

Sara hielt ihm den Streifen hin.

„Die Pille von Mittwoch ist noch drin. Gestern scheine ich die Pille von Dienstag genommen zu haben und davor…" Sie stockte erneut. „Ich hab sie an dem Tag vergessen, an dem wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Verdammt!"

Sie schwankte, und Brass hielt sie fest.

„Komm", sagte er und lotste sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Sie setzten sich aufs Bett. Sara lehnte sich an ihn.

„Jim? Wir brauchen einen Schwangerschaftstest."

**TBC**


	19. Eine zweite Chance

**Kapitel 19  
Eine zweite Chance**

Sara und Brass verließen den Drugstore und waren schon fast bei Brass' Wagen, als sie Catherines und Warricks Stimme hinter sich hörten. Sie drehten sich um und sahen die beiden CSI winken und auf sich zueilen.

Sara fluchte und versteckte die Tüte hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben kaufe ich einen Schwangerschaftstest, und gleich werden wir gestellt", murmelte sie.

„Dasselbe dachte ich auch gerade", flüsterte Brass.

Sara sah ihn erstaunt an, stellte ihre Frage jedoch zurück. Catherine und Warrick hatten sie erreicht und strahlten sie an. Sara und Brass setzten ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf.

„Hey Brass, Mann, wieder fit?", fragte Warrick.

„Annähernd", sagte Brass und sah zu seinem Entsetzen, dass Catherine um Sara herumlangte und auf die Tüte tippte.

„Eingekauft?", fragte die Rotblonde neugierig.

Sara und Brass erröteten und Sara stotterte:

„Ich … ich hab mich erkältet … und meine Halstabletten waren alle, also … brauchte ich neue, und da sind wir kurz hergefahren, Jim ist ja gerade nach Hause gekommen und …"

Sie spürte Brass' Ellbogen in ihrer Seite und stoppte.

Catherine und Warrick sahen sich kurz an.

„Dann gute Besserung", lächelte Catherine. Warrick nickte und sagte:

„Ja, von mir auch, Sar'! So, und wir müssen weiter, unsere Schicht beginnt gleich."

Als sie außer Hörweite waren, brachen Catherine und Warrick in Gelächter aus.

„Schwangerschaftstest oder Viagra?", fragte Catherine.

Warrick grinste und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Hm, schwierige Wette, Cath …"

Sara schlug sich ihre Hand vor's Gesicht und ließ den Kopf an Brass' Schulter sinken.

„Ich bin ja so blöd!"

Jim tätschelte ihr den Kopf.

„Bist du nicht, nur eine verdammt schlechte Lügnerin. Was dich sehr sympathisch macht."

Sie boxte ihm spielerisch in die Seite.

„Hey!", protestierte er. „Ich bin Invalide!"

„Aber nur partiell", grinste Sara anzüglich und wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Wir sollten schnell nach Hause fahren, ich kann diese Ungewissheit nicht aushalten."

Auf der Fahrt waren beide still, und zurück in Brass' Apartment stürzten sie ins Badezimmer.

„Raus", sagte Sara und deutete zur Tür.

Brass sah sie enttäuscht an. Sara lächelte schwach.

„Jim, ich ruf dich gleich, dann können wir gemeinsam warten, aber auf Klo würde ich schon gerne noch alleine gehen."

Er nickte und hob seine Hände.

„Bin schon weg."

Brass schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen die Flurwand. Vor seinem inneren Auge zogen die letzten zwölf Tage vorbei. Zwölf Tage war er mit nun Sara zusammen … Keine lange Zeit, doch Gefühle ließen sich nun mal nicht in Zeit messen, und über seine Gefühle für Sara war er sich mehr als sicher. Insgeheim wünschte er sich sogar, dass der Test positiv ausfallen würde. Ein Kind mit ihr … Brass lächelte. Doch was war, wenn Sara sich nicht so fest an ihn binden wollte? Sein Lächeln erstarb. Und was war, wenn sie gar kein Kind wollte?

„Jim?", hörte er sie rufen.

Er öffnete die Tür und ging zu ihr ins Bad. Sara saß auf dem Badewannenrand, den Test in der Hand. Brass setzte sich zu ihr, legte seinen Arm um sie und räusperte sich.

„Sara, egal wie dieser Test ausgeht, ich bin an deiner Seite. Ich liebe dich mehr als ich je eine Frau zuvor geliebt habe. Und ich weiß, es ist hier und jetzt ein wenig unromantisch und dir vielleicht viel zu schnell, und ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich diese Frage in meinem Leben noch einmal stellen würde, aber es ist mir sehr, sehr ernst und ich möchte nichts mehr auf der Welt als das … Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Sara ließ den Test fallen und starrte ihn an.

„Sag das noch einmal, Jim", flüsterte sie.

Er nahm ihre Hand und fragte:

„Sara, willst du mich heiraten?"

Sie lehnte an ihn. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast und sie lächelte.

„Jim Brass, und ob ich das will."

„Sag das noch einmal", murmelte er.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie nippte kurz an seinen Lippen.

„Ja, ich möchte deine Frau werden."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie erst sanft, dann immer stürmischer. Plötzlich löste er den Kuss und stöhnte auf.

„Was?", fragte Sara.

„Ich schäm mich ja schon, aber ich will dich schon wieder."

Sara lachte auf und wuschelte ihm zärtlich durchs Haar.

„Erstmal schauen wir nach, ob du bereits einen Treffer gelandet hast."

Sie angelte nach dem Test hielt ihn hoch. Dann ließ sie ihn sinken.

„Halt mich fest", flüsterte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Brass fühlte einen Stich in seiner Schulter, doch er ignorierte ihn und streichelte Saras Rücken.

„Möchtest du es bekommen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte.

Sara sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Natürlich. Ich hab zwar keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Kindern und auch ne Riesenangst, aber es ist doch von dir … Jetzt wirst du zum zweiten Mal Vater."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist mein erstes Kind, Sara."

Sara sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Aber Ellie …"

„Ist nicht von mir. Meine Frau hatte ein Affäre mit einem meiner Kollegen, Mike O'Toole. Meine Ehe war schon lange kaputt." Brass zuckte mit den Schulter, „Wie auch immer, natürlich liebe ich Ellie als ob sie von mir ist, aber das hier", er streichelte über Saras Bauch", ist genau genommen mein Erstes."

Sara nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und schaute ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Jim, das mit Ellie tut mir leid. Sehr leid sogar. Aber was uns früher auch immer passiert ist, das hier ist unsere zweite Chance. Und ich verspreche dir, dass du dich auf mich verlassen kannst."

Brass nahm ihre Hände in seine und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Sara, das verspreche ich dir auch …"

**ENDE**


End file.
